1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gasoline preheater for use with an internal combustion engine. The device provides for heat transfer to gasoline flowing through a particular cross-sectionally shaped copper tubing coil which is in tensioned contact about a copper cylinder through which engine coolant is passed. Gasoline preheating prior to combustion in an internal combustion engine reduces undesirable engine emissions and improves gasoline consumption by formation of an improved air/fuel vapour mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that preheating of gasoline prior to combustion in an internal combustion engine results in improved engine operation.
Devices previously utilized tended to be of two general types. In the first, the fuel line was wrapped about a source of heat such as the engine manifold or an exhaust pipe. Such structures proved relatively unsuitable because the high manifold or exhaust pipe temperatures attained during engine operation resulted in vapour locks in the fuel line due to excessive fuel heating. In the second, the fuel line was passed through a structure, generally a form of cannister containing engine coolant. This type of structure is superior in operation to that previously described because of the more moderate operating temperatures, but is of necessity relatively large in order to permit mounting of a sufficient length of fuel line within the cannister to obtain satisfactory heat transfer, thus making more difficult the task of installing the device in association with an internal combustion engine. Additionally, disposition of the fuel line within the cannister tends to disrupt normal coolant flow.